


Four Headed Serpent

by cloverkid



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mental Disintegration, OC, One Shot, Original Characters - Freeform, Rape Recovery, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:27:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22098664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloverkid/pseuds/cloverkid
Summary: Oh my God! Plint scream’d, her voice submerg’d and cloudy. Please, stop! We won’ tell no-body!I dazedly blink’d twice upwards, then saw it - the slithering, tall, gangly thing with four tentacle-like appendages. It tower’d over me and the tallest noggin at the center bit into my nape once more, manglin’ my breath as the other two heads at its side constrict’d around my collar, tearin' the cloth from my thighs with its' sharp teeth. The thinnest head, twitchin’ and salivating, feasted into my lower half.
Relationships: Misha/Lan, Plint & Lan





	Four Headed Serpent

**Author's Note:**

> There is no love story here.

Plint did’n believe me one teensy bit. But I hoped that would’a chang’d once I show’d her the red mark. I told her word by word what I seen. I swear's on my life, I saw it. I felt it around my apple, holdin' and squeezin' tight, and the rascal bit me here and here with its giant tooth.

I point'd to the length of my shoulders, tracin' my bone, and cockin' my head to bare my nape. _Right here, see?_

 _Yeah, I see._ She said with wide eyes, then scoff'd in disappointment. _You con. Just looks like a big ole' itchy rash t'me._

I frown'd. _Well, it ain't. I did'n scratch nor run. I'm not a liar, Plint. It's true, I saw it with my own two eyes and I have the mark to show it._

Then a brilliant idea piec'd together like a puzzle in my brain, and before I could even think about how to go on about it, I told Plint to come with me to my home after school to see the four-headed snake. I even told her to bring her to bring the camera I've given her for her birthday, just in case.

Usually I walk home with Misha after school, 'cause he's basically my big brother, but not really 'cause he doesn' live with us. Mama and Papa really like 'im and calls him over to dinner lots, 'cause his family is full of pro-dee-gees. Doctors and lawyers and all those important people. I don' really like 'im myself. I won't say why though, 'cause Mama scolds me if I say it.

But today, I couldn' tell 'im I was goin' on ahead home with Plint. I did’n forget or anythin', it just happen'd to slip my mind when I saw 'im waitin' at the gate for me. I just grab'd Plint and hop’d over the fence towards the forest, 'cause it was a shortcut, that's all. I was jus' too excit’d to prove to Plint I weren't lyin'.

_So, how big's it you say?_

_I d'know, but it was longer than two's of you, probably._

_Really, longer than two's of me? Longer than Ka-ya? I don' believe it._

_Well, that's why we're goin' to go see it, ain't we?_

It took about a mealtime to arrive home. We could'a got'n there sooner, but Plint want'd to poke at the fishies swimmin' under the red leaf's in the pond next to my house.

Plint kept whinin' and did’n budge. _Can we catch 'em? Please Lan? Just one or two's?_

I told her yes, but it would have'ta wait 'til after we see the four-headed snake. Maybe you can nab it and maybe us could drop it into the pond, and maybe we could even see it gnaw on 'em fishes.

That shut ‘er right up, and then we knock'd on the door. _Hello? Mama! Helloo?_

No-body answer'd, so I shrug'd and made a 'shh' with my mouth. _O-K, don't tell no-body, but Mama always keeps a double under 'yere._ I grunt'd, lifting a plant stand.

 _O-K_ , parrot’d she, and grab'd the dirty key under it. There were some ants and worms squirmin' around it too, I yuck'd and set the flowerpot down straight on its edges, as to crush the crawlers. I'm glad to have been the one to hold it up.

 _So? Where is it?_ Plint whirl'd her head to and fro when we got into the house, like Rufus after we'd given 'im a bath.

 _Well, it couldn' be too hard to find, it_ is _quite big_ , I hmm'd. _Pro'ly will come out when it turns darker._

Then suddenly Plint was pointin' at me, her eyes dilated and jaw wide. I was gonn' tell her pointin' was rude like Mama taught me, but it did’n come out good. Somethin’ exploded hard against my pate, and it was when I thud'd against the floor, that I realis'd that she was pointin' at somethin' over my shoulder, not me.

 _Oh my God!_ Plint scream’d, her voice submerg’d and cloudy. _Please, stop! We won’ tell no-body!_

I dazedly blink’d twice upwards, then saw it - the slithering, tall, gangly thing with four tentacle-like appendages. It tower’d over me and the tallest noggin at the center bit into my nape once more, manglin’ my breath as the other two heads at its side constrict’d around my collar, tearin' the cloth from my thighs with its' sharp teeth. The thinnest head, twitchin’ and salivating, feasted into my lower half.

It hurt lots but at least she knew I weren’t lyin’!

 _Look!_ I cry’d out. _Quick, Plint, quick! Take a picture, hurry!_ I yell’d, laughin’, and turn’d to my left to see my friend in a crook’d shape, nude, and bearing the red mark also.

I woke to the sound of blues and reds, and the first thing I saw was poor Mama, sat down over me and wailin'. At her side were two's men in important clothes, and I think one of them saw me, 'cause the next thing I knew, he was talkin’ to me real slow and steady.

I did’n know what he was sayin’ so I look’d past him and to my surprise - Misha was there, in-b’tween more important men, sportin’ a mix of purples and reds on his face. I saw Papa too, connectin’ his fist to the ground. It look’d like it hurt lots.

* * *

I saw Plint again, 'cept she did’n really look like Plint, 'cause she was almost as long as the snake now and had grown-up hair, long 'nuff to have it up in a bunsie. I haven' seen her in a while, I guess.

Somethin' in me made me feel funny, churnin' and turnin' over in my belly when I saw her.

 _I'm sorry_ , said I.

Sayin' it made me feel a teensy bit undone so I said it 'gain. _I'm sorry, I wish you could'a seen it up close, like I seen it. I'm sorry._

My belly tickl'd and loosen'd up even more, so I repeat'd the mantra. _I'm sorry, Plint. I wish I'd never shown you it._

I thought I said somethin' wrong, 'cause she scrunch'd up her face and turned red at the nose. Suddenly she threw out her arms, which earn’d an eensie flinch from me, and bury'd her face into my chest.

 _Oh, Lan_ , she whisper’d scrapily with furrowed brows, raindrops drip drip drippin' off her cheeks and wettin’ my garments. _Oh, oh, Lan. I'll make sure you never see a four-headed snake again. Never._


End file.
